His Captain
by The Lady J
Summary: a moment in a closet and a secret. Tony loves his captain, he's the only one he's ever loved.


*waves* It's been a while since I last wrote anything. I've never Don't slash before so I'm a bit freaked out to post this. I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

**His Captain**

The music in the room was a low hum, so low, he couldn't figure out what it was. He was ok with that, only one thing was holding his attention at the moment, that was the man at the other end of the room. He knew that man, they had, in the past year, grown to be good friends, despite the rocky start they had gotten off to. Truth be told, Tony could, for the most part blame that on Loki and his glow stick of destiny. But part of him knew that it wasn't that only reason for the animosity. He had heard so much about the blond man from his dad, it was bordering on hero worship. Tony had grown to hate the big man, because conscious of it or not, the man held a part of Howard Stark's mind that Tony had never been able to. Tony was jealous and had grown up hating Captain America. The worst part of it was, after having met Steve, Tony fully understood the hero worship his father had for the big guy. Steve Rogers was in every way perfect. He was brave, and just, he refused to back down from a fight, treated everyone, from all walks of life with respect and he was gorgeous. You'd have to blind not to notice his perfectly tan, tone skin. The plump perfect ass that was on display for all to see in his Captain America uniform. At first Tony had been shocked by his thoughts, noticing a mans ass was not normal, at least not for him. He had never really given another man a thought, other a passing "he's nice looking." He had never classified himself as straight, but he never considered himself attracted to a man. That was until the Cap came along.

Steve Rogers in all his stars and stripes glory had come along and blown everything Tony believed about himself out of the water. Sure Tony was self centered and a classic narcissist, but he had also never been one to sacrifice anything. Steve had come along and changed all of that. It had taken a long time to figure out where his mind was going and what his feelings meant. But it was hard to ignore your feelings when your body went rigid and hard at the sight of the other man, as if you had no control. It had been a terrifying thing at first, but allowing himself to feel for Steve had been easier than he had though. Never had he imagined that the Captain, would feel for him, the same way. It had been amazing and scary to learn and explore their relationship.

Tonight however, they were at a work party, dress to the nines and having to pretend that they weren't actually lovers. The members of the Avengers, knew of course but this was a benefit dinner, and while Tony was in no way ashamed of his love life and his relationship with Steve, he didn't feel that a benefit dinner was the best place to come out. So for tonight, Tony and Steve were keeping a normal friendly distance, it was hard, all Tony wanted to do was grab steve around the neck and capture his lips in a strong passionate kiss. To tell him and the world how much he loved him. But he couldn't. So instead, he stood talking to a man he couldn't careless about, while trying to eye fuck his boyfriend. S.H.I.E.L.D had provided Steve with a current Army dress uniform. He looked amazing in it. The perfect imagine for the army to get new recruits. Tony, himself was dressed rather simple really, gray dress pants, a white button up shirt and and a purple tie. His jacket matched his slacks.

"So I was telling the Senator, that a stricter regulation of gun control was completely unnecessary." The large man was saying. Tony smiled politely and sipped his champagne. Holding his tongue was rather uncharacteristic of him, but Steve had asked him to be on his best behavior, because S.H.I.E.L.D needed the donors. So polite, he would be. Catching movement out of the corning of his eye, he turned to see steve duck out of the ball room. Excusing himself, Tony made to follow.

When he emerged from the room, he saw Steve standing next to the coat check, he decided to have a little fun. Walking up to the taller man he grabbed his waist and pulled him through bunch of hanging coats, kissing him, causing the yelp of surprise to die.

Steve didn't put up much of a fight, feeling Tony's lips on his. Tony loved kissing Steve, his lips were soft and smooth and plump. Nibbling on Steve's lip tony was pleased when Steve gave him full access to his mouth. God how he loved that mouth. The taste of Steve's toothpaste and something that was all his own, mixed with the taste of smoke from Tony, it wasn't an unpleasant taste at all and the power of the kiss, tongues sliding against each other, fighting to claim dominance over the other, sent shock waves of want down Tony. Abandoning Steve's lips Tony left feather light kisses down his neck, unbuttoning and pushing the button shirt to the side slightly, to reach the collar bone.

Suddenly his slacks felt way too confining.

"Tony, we can't do anything..." Steve started to say but was cut off as Tony pushed him into the wall.

"Come on Steve, live a little," Tony said, a mischievous grin on his lips as he slid down Steve's firm body, planting himself on his knees in front of his captain, he undid the big mans belt. The protest Steve had died on his lips as tony released his cock from the confines of elastic and fabric.

Tony smiled, loving the way his boyfriend responded to him. Sticking his tongue out he licked the head of Steve's cock, tasting the Precum. Slipping the head into his mouth, tony hummed as he felt Steve's hands card through his hair and take hold. He loved when Steve took control.

"If I'm cuming, you are too." Steve growled, as he pushed Tony's head slowly down his cock. Taking Steve's words for the command they were Tony, released himself from his own slacks and wrapped a hand around his own hardness. Using his thumb to spread his own precum down the shaft as lube, Tony started to work himself as Steve guided his head. He loved the feel of Steve's cock in his mouth, as his hand moved so did his tongue, wrapping around steve and pulling moans of want and desire from the man.

"Ugh, Tony...So good." Steve panted as the force of his guiding hands stopped. Steve's hips bucked into Tony's mouth. Tony abandoned his own cock and relished the feeling of Steve fucking his mouth.

"Tony," Steve moaned, "Tony, oh my God Tony, Tony."

WACK!

"TONY!"

Tony's eyes flew open as something hit him, he groaned and let his head fall back deeper into the pillow. It was only a dream.

"Tony, get up." Pepper yelled from somewhere at the end of his bed. Tony groaned, Pepper had the worst timing ever.

"Get up now! You're going to be late to the wedding. If you're late, Steve will kill you."

"I'm up, I'm up." Tony mumbled into his pillow.

"Good, your tux is in the bathroom, make yourself look good."

"I always look good, Pepper." Tony stated as he slid out of the bed.

Tony stood in front of the crown, next to Steve. He loved having Steve so close.

Dearly Beloved we are gathered here today, to wed Steven Grant Rogers and Julie Anne Scott in holy matrimony."

Tony zoned out after that, knowing that Steve wasn't his and never would, was breaking his heart. The worst part, was that Steve was genuinely happy and that was what Tony wanted more then anything. So instead of feeling sorry for himself, he stood proud to be Steve's best man. In the days that come, he would feel sorrow, but today he needed to try and be happy.

His smile was true but it was hard to hide the heartbreak. Hearing Steve say I do, caused a fracture in his heart he expected would never heal. It was his own fault really, he'd never alerted Steve to his feelings, more fearing that the other man would turn him down then anything. Steve came from a time that didn't look as kindly on same sex coupling. Tony had feared that by outing himself to Steve he would lose the friendship he had grown to cherish. He had decided that having any part of Steve was better than having none of him, but he wished he could have it all.

The Happy couple walked hand in hand down the aisle as Mr. and Mrs. Steve Rogers. Tony was happy for them, he really was. So when he congratulated them in the line, it was heartfelt.

Just before Tony walked away, Steve grabbed him in a hug. "Thank you," he whispered. "Love you, Tony." Steve said.

"I love you too," Tony said, squeezing Steve to him, perhaps a little more firmly than needed. He smiled as the embrace ended. At least he got to tell Steve how he truly felt, even if Steve didn't know exactly how strong his love was.

Walking away from the happy couple, a single tear slid down Tony's cheek. At least he knew he could still have Steve, in his dreams.

* * *

*pouts* Poor Tony. I hope you all enjoyed it, let me know what you thought. I have another Stony story in the works but its a chapter story and wont be published till its finished.

Until then,

Jasper's Dark Angel.


End file.
